betajam_efb57fandomcom-20200216-history
Dog
Dog is the sixth position on the Cyn Clock. Dogs are known for their expertise in criminology and their large reliance on luck. The only animal that relies more on luck than dogs are rabbits. The standard font color used by dogs is #FF6600. The typing quirk for dogs is replacing a few words and quadrupling r's. For example, the previous sentence would say "The typing quirrrrk for brothers is rrrreplacing a few worrrrds and quadrrrrupling rrrr's." as shown. Their tags are p, the first initial, the last initial, then another p. Dogs are the only cyn to have a four-letter tag name. Typing Quirk Dogs quadruple any r that appears, except when found in a replacement. Dogs replace the following words: * Dog(s) → Brother(s) * Yay → Bark * Hey → Arf * Dogs replace certain swears with girl, sit, cat, or runt. * Shoot → Snoot, Shnoot * Snoot → Shnoot * Spaghetti → Shpagretti * Hiss → Shush * Cat → Rat, Bad kinda rat * Rat → Good kinda rat * Great → Grate * The scoop → The chew * Cat-dog → Our/my kind of rat Abilities Dogs have slobber and the tip of their tail based off their element. Space has a near-zero friction slobber, which causes instant slipping if landed on, and a swollen tip of their tail filled with empty space, which causes a small and short-lived inwards vacuum if somehow popped. Air has a low-density slobber, which has a density slightly higher than air's, and a balloon-like tail tip, which lets them jump higher backwards than forwards. Normal have normal slobber and a fuzzy tail tip. These dogs rely on claws to attack. Water have aquatic slobber, which leaves a trail in the same place underwater, and a propeller-like tail tip, which allows for the dog to move quickly in a body of water. Ice have frozen slobber, which acts both as a sticky trap for creatures and a super-cooling agent which can turn lava into obsidian with two layers, and an icy tail tip, which slowly freezes anyone it touches. Fire has flaming slobber, which can turn ice into water vapor; melt through an Ice sheep; and burn anything that touches it, as well as a flaming tail tip, which can start fires if close enough to an inflammable object. Rock has a needle slobber, which causes tiny stalagmites and stalactites to appear where the slobber touches a rock or dirt surface. Toxic have acidic slobber, which can melt away at certain materials, and a stinger tail, which injects victims with venom. Light has a luminescent, or glowing, slobber and an energy bulb tail, which has as much brightness as the current health of the dog. Mirror has a glazed slobber, which can reflect light like a mirror, and a reinforced glass tail, which is very hard to break but not very good at reflecting light. Dark have shadow slobber, a slobber which slowly pulls the victim into the ground until only their head is free. If the dog does not come back to the slobber within 15 minutes, it pushes the victims out and fades away. When the dog steps a paw within this trail on time, the slobber and the trapped victims get sent up the nearest paw and through a miniature dark tunnel out the one-way dark-door tail. However, there are a few exceptions. If the victim is a sub-Dark rank dog, the Dark dog can send the other dog into its brain, analyze it, and release it back into the dark tunnel without them realizing. If the victim is Dark, they are immune to dark slobber, and Dark dogs can absorb the slobber. If the closest victim to the dog is a dragon, no one else gets sent through until the dragon is passed through the dark-door tail. If the dragon turns back to a human in the tunnel, the rest of the victims get sent through. If a human turns into a dragon right before going in the tunnel, the dragon emerges out of the dark slobber with the other creatures in the slobber, including the dog, atop their mouth. If the dragon's mouth is open, they fall in and get eaten. If another dragon is in the slobber, they do not get eaten. If instead a victim is an ∞ dog, the slobber is no longer effective to anyone. If a glowing cyn (other than dog) goes into the paw, every victim gets expelled from the Dark dog and the Dark dog instantly deranks to Normal. If a rat cyn in human form is a victim, and changes into rat form in the tunnel, they are able to actually escape to the brain, get analyzed as a non-dog, and then the dark dog passes out and the tunnels no longer push victims through. From here, the rat can exit in three ways: through the dark-door tail, through a paw, or deeper into the brain. If the rat goes deeper into the brain, it can wake up the Dark dog and put it under its control until the dark slobber's usual time for wearing off happens. If a light creature goes in during this, the rat gets stuck controlling the dog until the dog dies or ranks back up to Dark. If it dies, the rat dies and gets sent into the stomach, puked out, and the dog is resurrected. If it ranks back, the rat is expelled out of the brain into the dark tunnel. If the dark slobber wears out and the dog doesn't derank, the dog passes out again, and the rat is sent out the dark-door tail. If someone is in the dark tunnel and the dog ranks up to ∞, they get sent into the stomach and puked out. ∞ have an ultimate slobber, which overwrites every other kind of slobber it licks over or stands in (except another ultimate slobber), as well as an ultimate tail, which is linked to every ultimate slobber still around produced by the dog. The ∞ dog can choose what type of slobber each becomes endless amounts of times and can even detect who and what is in each slobber. If the slobber is chosen to be shadow slobber, the paw effect does not go into play. Cyn Name Any y's in the first name are chnaged into i's. If the first name ends in -a, -e, -i, -o, or -u, the last letter is dropped and -erbog is added to get the cyn name. If the first name ends in -d, the last letter is dropped and -bog is added to get the cyn name. Otherwise, -og is added to the end to get the cyn name. Extra Dog Information * Dogs are on the 6 on the Cyn Clock. 6 is also the position for Fire. * A mutation exists where a dog can have six paws with six pads each. These dogs have an event occur based off of two D6's rolled. ** Fire dogs with this mutation cause the dice rolls to be higher luck than the other ranks. ∞ dogs have a luck slightly lower than Fire. * Dogs are often considered for police roles for the cyn. * Due to their unique slobber effects, they are often paired with pigs on setting up traps. * The royal dogs that are known are Brenko, Dibrenkerob, and Baron. They are all in the Belle family. Category:Cyn